Kyūshū
The Conquest of Kyushu (九州征伐), also called the Pacification of Kyushu or the Kyushu Campaign, refers to the battle to claim the island of Kyushu from the main island forces during Hideyoshi's rise to power. Due to the distance between the island continent with the main island of Japan, Kyushu mainly fought several internal conflicts with the native families. After the collapse of several kokujin and one of the main powers in Kyushu, the weakened Yoshishige Ōtomo asked Hideyoshi for assistance after he lost one of his strongest vassals, Dōsetsu Tachibana. What followed was a chain of heavy conflicts between the Shimazu, the mightiest power in Kyushu, and Hideyoshi's massive army. The games often focuses on a romanticized version of the last conflict in the campaign, which is the Battle of Nerojizaka. Kyushu was later the battleground for the Battle of Ishigakibaru, which took place during the Sekigahara Campaign. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In every incarnation of the battle, Hideyoshi leads the campaign personally to help his conquest of uniting the entire land. He chooses to overwhelm the Shimazu with his numbers, hoping that they will surrender because of the massive army against them. However, Yoshihiro and his brothers aren't willing to give up without a fight, even though they know that surrendering is the best choice. The Shimazu brothers resist the invasion together and face their rivaled clan from the islands, the Tachibana family. Samurai Warriors 2 has the Toyotomi army focus on taking Tsuruga Castle, which is guarded by Yoshihiro, away from the Shimazu. Since Ginchiyo is considered a necessary general for the battle, players are asked to ensure her survival. Adjacent to her is Iehisa Shimazu, who lures the lady general to cross the northern bridge between them. When she does, Yoshihisa orders the bridge to be destroyed and signals for an ambush. Saving her from the attack prolongs her survival in the battle. After Tsuruga Castle is taken, heading out from the east gate has Toshihisa Shimazu trigger an ambush. He cuts off the Toyotomi army escape by unleashing a rockslide to block their path. Meanwhile, the water geyser that once blocked the path to the Toyotomi main camp recedes. Yoshihisa takes advantage of the weak spot and orders Toyohisa Shimazu to invade the enemy's main camp. The volcano also erupts soon after and Yoshihisa orders the Shimazu to retake Tsuruga Castle. When the Toyotomi army approaches Yoshihisa's spot on the map, his younger brothers reappear to defend him. Routing them together ends the stage. In the Shimazu side of the conflict, they have to retake Tsuruga Castle from the Toyotomi army. Since they have barricaded themselves from within, Yoshihiro orders the men to lure them out by defeating the generals outside. Defeating Nobuchika Chōsokabe has the gates open and spurs Hidehisa Sengoku to advance down the eastern path. Luring him further into the ravine allows the Shimazu to cut him off with the rockslide, triggers an ally general to appear for the ambush, and weakens the moral of Hidehisa. With the defenses thin, players are encouraged to take it from the remaining defender, Motochika. Taking the castle sparks Nene and Mitsunari's charge to reclaim it. Simultaneously, Toyohisa commences his charge for the main camp. However, he fails to read the geyser's flow as it erupts again. He is then caught in a pincer between Kanbei and Sakon. Heading north will have Ginchiyo upset and the players are asked to lure her out by defeating Ekei Ankokuji first. The bridge's destruction lowers Ginchiyo's morale, making her easier to defeat with Iehisa's ambush. Her defeat opens the doors for the Toyotomi main camp. In Kotarō's final stage in his Story Mode, he moves his forces into Kyushu to unite the land under him, even though afterwards he gives control of Japan to Ieyasu. He fights against the Tachibana, the Shimazu, and Toyotomi remnants. As Shingen and Kenshin's gaiden stage, they will face the Shimazu and what remains of the Oda here. The Xtreme Legends expansion includes fictionalized events from the Battle of Hetsugigawa, which has Motochika and his son, Nobuchika, assist in the campaign as major players. Nobuchika excuses himself from the front lines to make other preparations for their troops. When Motochika runs past Tsuruga Castle, he stumbles upon a line of Shimazu snipers. Nobuchika shields his father from the line of bullets and dies. Motochika gains sympathy from Ginchiyo and Hideyoshi for losing his loved one in the conflict. During the Tachibana version of the battle in Samurai Warriors 3, Ginchiyo and Muneshige fight in a fantasized version of the first battle in the campaign, the Battle of Iwa Castle. After losing his father to the Shimazu, Muneshige leads the army to retaliate and take the Shimazu's castles. Ginchiyo assists him by protecting their undermanned army and also guards the entry for their eventual Toyotomi allies. After the castles are taken, Hideyoshi and his men arrive to assist, shifting the tide of battle in their favor. When the Shimazu brothers are routed, they submit and Hideyoshi gains control of the area. Only Yoshihiro gets the Shimazu side as part of his story, while Ginchyo, Muneshige and Kiyomasa gets the Tachibana/Hashiba side, with Kiyomasa's version the hardest out of all three, as he also needs to protect Hideyoshi as well as Ginchyo and Muneshige, and prevent Yoshihisa Shimazu from reaching the escape point. Warriors Orochi Nobunaga seeks to find perfect additions for his anti-Orochi army here in Warriors Orochi. He and his army fight against Sakon, who has Zhang Jiao, Xiao Qiao, and Okuni lending their aid for his cause. Each major warrior within Sakon's coalition are supposed to be following his strategies, but the trio act on their own will during the battle. Kanetsugu appears as third-party ally for Nobunaga's army, sent by Kenshin to observe Nobunaga's activities. In the aftermath, Zhang Jiao and the others join Nobunaga's coalition against Orochi. As for Sakon, he is sent to help Sun Ce find his father. In Warriors Orochi 2, this battlefield serves as the dream stage for Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, and Oichi, as the three of them team up to save their husbands, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, and Nagamasa Azai from Da Ji. They are assisted by Zhu Rong and Meng Huo. Warriors Orochi 3 gives Kyūshū a new design based on the fictional world of Vyashion. Jia Xu, Deng Ai, and Sun Shangxiang pursue Da Ji to capture her. As Achilles blocks their path, Nemea appears and helps the coalition. After the battle he joins them. Goemon Ishikawa and Bao Sanniang also join for their own personal reasons. The DLC stage "Memories of Vyashion" takes place here as Nemea reflect on what his life was like in his own world. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shangxiang go with him as the demon army attempts to eliminate them. In Ultimate, the player instead moves to Da Ji's side against the Coalition. When the battle starts, Jia Xu, Yoshihiro and Ginchiyo have yet to arrive, so Da Ji first orders that the southern garrisons be taken, and she also has to prevent Bao Sanniang's potential betrayal. Once the southern garrisons are taken, the Mōri army prepare their ambush while the main forces of the Coalition arrive, and advance on three fronts, with Yoshihiro taking the central path, Jia Xu taking the eastern path to Bao Sanniang and Ginchiyo and Nemea advancing on the western front. Ginchiyo will be led into the ambush if the southern garrisons are taken in time while Yoshihiro will be stalled by Himiko reactivating Kyushu's maze. Da Ji must still be wary as Nemea can still cause chaos and must be defeated for a huge morale boost, and that Jia Xu may instigate Bao Sanniang to defect. Defeating Jia Xu, Yoshihiro and Ginchiyo will end the stage. Historical Information Gallery Kyushu_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Kyushu_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image WO3 - Kyushu - Balor Castle.jpg|Nemea collaboration stage Category:Samurai Warriors Battles